


Romantic fairness

by poly_dok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_dok/pseuds/poly_dok
Summary: 납치감금, 사이코드라마, 페티시 요소 있습니다.





	

한국의 피겨 스케이터 이승길이 깨어난 것은 어둑한 해질녘이었다. 평상시와 같다면 그는 해외로 떠나기 전, 학교 빙상장에 들러 연습을 하기 위해 안암으로 가는 지하철을 타고 있었을 것이다. 승길은 오랜 운동으로 매끈하게 올라붙은 근육을 감싸주는 날렵한 선의 슬랙스와 면티셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그리고 현재 그가 있는 곳은 철창으로 한 면이 막힌 블록과 같은 곳이었다. 작은 창이 바깥의 네온사인 불빛을 들여보내고 있었다. 그 외의 다른 빛은 없었다. 철창 밖으로 복도로 추정되는 길이 보였다. 어둠 사이로 작은 포장마차 의자에 덩치 큰 남자가 앉아 졸고 있었다. 이승길은 머리를 굴린다. 여기가 어디지? 나는 왜 여기에 있지? 침착하려고 애써보지만 어린 청년의 손은 잘게 떨리고 있었다. 숨쉬는데에 이상함을 느껴 자기도 모르게 손을 목 언저리에 짚은 그는 목에 헐거운 천이 묶여 있음을 알았다. 공포에 질린 승길은 눈물을 참으며, 일그러진 얼굴로 소리를 죽이며 주변을 둘러 보았다. 나갈 수 있는 방도는 없는가? 부스럭거리는 소리가 났는지 바깥의 남자가 깨어 어디론가 전화를 걸며 밖으로 사라졌다. 승길은 희미한 불빛에 기대어 철창 가까이 다가간다. 어중간해보이는 간격의 쇠창살은 흔들어도 삐걱거리는 소리조차 나지 않았고, 녹이 묻어나지도 않았다. 

얼추 시간이 지났지만 덩치 큰 남자는 돌아오지 않았다. 승길이 생각하기로는 아마 몸값을 노리는 납치가 아닌가 싶었다. 일단 여자가 아닌데다 여태 성폭력 비슷한 것도 당하지 않았고, 아직 신체적으로 위협을 가해지지 않았기 때문에 그는 약간 안도했다. 방송에 CF 찍은게 몇 번 나가더니 이런 일도 당하는구나 생각하며 곧 가족들에게 돌아갈 수 있을 것이라고 연신 다짐했지만, 그러기에는 여태 생존을 위해 자신의 목소리 한 번 들려줄 기회가 없었고, 설사 몸값을 위한 납치여도 많은 피해자가 죽는 다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 승길은 눈물이 늘었다. 두 뺨이 짓무르도록 울었다. 발끝부터 다리가 굳어갔다. 그때 즈음 남자가 돌아와 처음으로 철창 너머 승길에게 말을 걸었다.  
"학생, 내가 보니까 응? 누가 경찰에 신고를 한거 같아. 그래서 원래 모레 가야되는데, 응, 조금 이따 새벽에 가야되거든? 그때 철창 문 열어줄때, 얌전히 잘 따라와야돼? 내가 사내새끼 업고 갈수도 없고, 상품에 흠집나면 안되니까 말 잘들어?"  
그러고는 남자는 어디론가 사라졌다.

새벽녘, 문이 열릴 때, 승길은 뛰었다. 상품이라는 말을 듣고 승길은 밤새워 고민했다. 직감적으로 지금이 아니면 기회가 없을 것이라고 여겨 그는 뛰었다. 단 한 가지 애석한 것은 남자가 여태 양말에 얇은 칼을 가지고 있었기 때문에, 그가 승길이 생각보다 빠르게 뛰쳐나가자 몸을 던져 승길의 장딴지에 그것을 박아 넣었다는 것이었다. 남자는 쓰러져 고통에 울부짖는 승길을 개의치 않고 얼기설기 붕대를 감아 응급처치를 해주며 투덜거렸다. 학생, 학생 피가 얼만줄 알어? 근육은? 다리는? 거 왜 도망을 가시나, 서로서로 돕고 살아야지. 그 때에 이승길은 이 남자가 정말로 자신이 누구인지 모른다는 사실을 알았다. 남자는 승길을 업어 택시 간판이 붙어있는 차에 태우고는 자신은 운전석에 앉았다. 빈 차 사인을 끄고서 그는 운행 버튼을 눌렀다. 라디오 채널을 돌리자 요즘 한창 유행인 여자 아이돌 노래가 흘렀다. 네게 모든 걸 줄게, 널 사랑해. 승길은 생명의 위협을 느끼면서도 이런 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 병원가면 전치 몇주가 나올지, 부상때문에 경기 몇 번 못 뛸 텐데 하는 것들. 지금 일어나서 저 사람의 목을 졸라 탈출할 수 있을까? 그러기엔 처음 겪어보는 생경한 고통이 너무 심해 움직일수도 없다는 생각들. 그런 잔 생각들을 하는 가운데에 의식은 흐릿해져갔고, 이승길이 깨어난 순간은 다음과 같았다.

"어떻게… 어떻게…? 언제? 아니…어떻게?"  
눈 앞에 너무도 익숙한 사람이 있었던 것이다.

 

이승길이 정신을 차리고 처음 본 것은 작은 펜션 문이 열리며 말갛게 웃고 있는 유리가 자신에게 비쥬하는 것이었다.   
그는 승길에게 인사한 후 남자에게 무어라고 화를 냈다. 남자가 그렇게 유창하게 러시아어를 할 수 있는지 승길은 이제야 알았다. 아, 처음에 전화했던 것도 우리 가족이 아니었겠구나. 하는 생각을 하며 승길은 이 상황을 이해해보려고 애썼다. 곧 승길은 자신을 납치했던 남자의 등에 업혀 펜션 2층 어떤 방의 침대에 눕게 되었다. 남자에게 말을 걸어 보려고 했지만 화가 많이 나 보여 대화를 시작하기엔 너무 두려웠다. 그에게 상황을 설명해줄 사람은 아무도 없는 것으로 보였다. 승길은 가만히 누워, 너무 아파 이제 더이상 아프게 느껴지지 않고 저릿하기만 한 다리를 몸을 굽혀 더듬거렸다. 그가 눈물을 삼키며 혼란스러워하는 와중에 문이 열리고 얇은 트레이에 알약 몇 알과 물 한 잔을 가져온 유리가 들어왔다.  
"유리… 도대체 이게…"  
섬세한 손길로 일으켜지고, 등허리 사이로 들어오는 넓은 필로에 기대고,진통제라며 들려주는 알약을 삼키며 승길은 왜냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그렇지만 돌아오는 대답이 무엇일지 너무 무서워 정확히 물을 수가 없었다. 승길을 납치해 왔던 남자는 뭐라고 투덜거리며 문을 닫고 나가버렸다. 어렴풋이 복도를 지나는 걸음이 느껴지고 계단소리가 들렸다.  
"빨리 와서 다행이야. 더 기다렸으면 아주 온 몸이 망가질 뻔 했어."  
가늘지만 풍성한 금발이 승길의 목덜미에 흘렀다. 오소소 돋는 소름과 함께 손목께부터 얇고 긴 손가락이 먹잇감을 죄는 뱀처럼 올라왔다. 찢어질 듯이 팽팽하게 푸른 눈동자가 마주쳐왔다.   
"왜냐는 눈으로 보지 마, 나는 덜 커서, 승길이 섹스해주지 않잖아?"  
1층에서는 계속 누군가 돌아다니는 소리가 들렸다. 승길은 자신의 것보다 얇은 유리의 몸을 밀쳐낼 수가 없었다. 유리는 음미하듯 승길의 입술에 숨결을 내뱉다가도, 어느새 밑으로 내려가 다친 다리를 매만지기도 했다.  
"다리에 상처가 생겨서 어쩌지? 괜찮아. 나는 이것도 아름답다고 생각해…"  
그러고는 하얗게 질리고 피가 말라 붙은 발을 들어다가 뺨에 부비며 말했다.   
"흐으… 승길, 발이 너무 예뻐…."  
승길은 참지 못하고 헛구역질을 했다. 바라보는 곳에는 평상시에 알던 어린 후배는 온데간데 없이 모르는 남자만 앉아 있었다. 쓰러지듯 푹신한 이불에 감싸이며 고개를 돌렸을 때에는 창문 밖으로 회색 하늘이 보였다.

다음 날에는 어디서 난 것인지 승길의 사이즈에 맞는 하얀 하이힐이 신겨졌다. 깨끗하게 씻겨진 채 승길은 성인 잡지에서나 볼 수 있을 법한 구멍 뚫린 흰 레이스 속옷이 입혀지고, 그 아래로 허벅지까지 올라오는 살색이 반쯤 비치우는 흰 스타킹을 신게 되었다. 조악한 벨트가 속옷과 스타킹을 연결했다. 붕대가 스타킹 위로 새어나온 피를 반증하고 있었다. 마지막으로 발목께에 리본이 달린 하이힐이 신겨져 꼴사나운 모습이 되었지만 승길은 울지 못했다. 밑 층에서 도마를 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 그 소리를 듣고 있자니 얇은 다리에 근육이 잔뜩 섰다. 유리는 품평하듯 멀찍이 떨어져서 그런 승길을 바라보다가 다가와서는 몇 번이고 귀엽다며 입을 맞췄다. 그 날 내내 하이힐은 벗겨지지 않았다. 아무리 유리의 등에 분노를 새겨 보아도 그는 개의치 않았다. 까끌한 혀가 맞닿았다. 성기는 약하게 쥐어진 상태였고 승길은 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 오갈 곳을 잃은 양 팔은 자리를 잃은 발레리나처럼 맴돌았다. 밭은 숨소리에 유리는 잔뜩 흥분한 상태였고 부푼 욕망을 굳이 숨기지 않았다. 소년에서 청년으로 자라나며 원하던 연정에 보답받지 못한 그는 마음껏 애정을 요구했다. 빳빳하게 선 등을 문질러 휘게 하고, 성기를 죄여 오는 느낌을 즐겼다. 얕게 허릿짓을 할 때마다 승길이 참지 못하고 뱉는 억울함이 유리의 귓가에 스쳤다. 유리는 승길이 마음껏 울도록 끌어안아 도닥여줬지만 승길은 더 이상 울지 않았다. 유리의 어깨죽지에 잇자국만이 깊게 남았을 따름이다. 승길, 하고 이름을 불러봐도 돌아오는 답은 없었다. 그러나 이미 몇 년이고 돌아오지 않는 애정에 지쳐 있던 유리는 그닥 개의치 않고 하얗게 질린 몸을 즐겼다. 방 안은 따뜻했지만 승길의 몸은 차가웠다. 익숙해지도록 한참이나 몸을 풀어주었지만 승길의 몸은 간헐적으로 떨릴 뿐 평소의 유연함을 되찾지 못했다. 한 사람 분의 발간 볼이 있었지만 애절한 신음이나 교성은 그곳에 없었다.

그렇게 며칠이고 충분히 승길을 만끽하고 나서야 유리는 그를 풀어주었다.

승길은 달렸다. 언제부터 내렸는지 땅이 질척하게 비가 내리고 있었다. 셔츠에 빗물이 스며들어 잔뜩 젖어 무거웠다. 그는 오로지 자신의 헉헉거리는 숨소리만 들을 수 있었다. 나오면서 너무 빨리 달리려다 굴러 여기저기가 긁힌 바지 사이로, 어설픈 슬리퍼 사이로 흙탕물이 들어왔고 다리는 후들거렸다. 찬 기운이 온 몸을 감쌌고 바람에 시시각각 폐부가 식어가고 있었다. 그래도 그는 소리내어 웃었다. 벗어나고 있는 것이 현실로 다가와 너무 기뻐 웃었다. 한편으로는 그는 속으로 울었는데 사랑하던 소년에게 애정을 기어코 보답받은 자신이 불쌍해서 울었다. 어린 소년의 칭얼거림이나 다정한 대화는 없었다. 오직 다 큰 어른인 유리만이 남아 승길에게 성인으로서의 애정을 갈구했다. 그리고 그가 보내는 그런 애욕은 소년을 아끼던 승길이 답하기에 너무 이른 것이었다. 돌아가는 상황이 너무 좆같아서 승길은 눈물을 찔끔 흘렸다. 그가 복잡한 심경이 되어 도망치고 있을 때, 유리는 그대로 그 펜션에 남아 창가에 서 있었다. 사랑하는 이가 추운 바깥을 걸으니 집으로 잘 돌아가는지 볼 사람을 보내놓고, 승길이 시야에서 사라지기까지 가만히 서 바라보고 있었다. 그가 바라던 대로 모두 다 되었기에, 이제 승길에게도 생각할 시간을 주는 것이 맞았다.

「한국 피겨계의 간판인 이승길 선수가 잠적 일주일 만에 경기 모 시 한 야산에서 등산객에게 발견되었습니다. 등산을 하던 40대 김 모 씨는 빈사에 가까운 상태로 쓰러져 있던 이승길 선수를 발견하였는데, 발견 당시의 모습이 큰 충격을 주고 있습니다. 가족들과 주변 지인, 동료 선수들은 시름에 잠겨 있습니다. 이승길 선수의 진료를 맡게 된 서울 ―병원의 담담의는 이승길 선수의 다리 창상이 심하고 제대로 된 처치 없이 너무 오래 방치되어 치료에 난항을 겪을 것이라고 밝혔습니다. 이승길 선수가 어떤 일주일을 보낸 것인지, ―기자가 취재했습니다. 더 많은 소식이 들어오는 대로 알려드리겠습니다. ―기자?」

그리고 유리는 곧 자기 발로 찾아온 승길을 만날 수 있었다.


End file.
